Mine!
by WannaJoinMyClub
Summary: David has the tail and ears of a dog and Julchen the tail and ears of a cat the two have been friends for quiet some time but the two soon realize that they both have stronger feelings for each other. InuMale Hungary X NekoFem Prussia. This is Rated M for safety but each chapter is rated accordingly
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! This is a InuMaleHungary (David) NekoFemPrussia (Julchen) fic. I have wanted to write a fic on these two for a while so here it is. This chapter will be rated T just to be safe but later chapters will be rated differently. And this is all uber out of charter OOC~**

* * *

Chapter 1

**David **

I watched the long haired albino neko girl play with a small kitten she found just moments before. The girls thin cat tail, matching the color of her white hair along with her white cat ears that popped out from the top of her head, stood on end when she sensed that I was near. Her whole body tensed as she looked around and held the kitten close to her self.

"Hello?" She called as she looked around. "Who's there?" She scanned the area picking up the kitten her ears flicking back and forth looking for a sound of something.

I stepped into the light "Julchen? Why are you here?" I said as if I has just been passing by. "It is late shouldn't you be home?" I asked my voice sounding concerned though I wasn't.

"Where I am doesn't matter to you." She said and stuck her nose up her tail flicking back and forth showing her irritable nature. "Why were you being a creeper in the bushes?"

My tail swished but unlike her thin cat tail my fluffy dog tail swished with amusement. "A creeper in the bushes? Now isn't that a little harsh?"

"Some times the truth hurts." Her red eyes glaring at me.

"Now now that isn't nice. I should be asking you why you are on my property." I raised my eyebrow in a questionable look.

"Oh..." She seemed flustered as she looked around. It made me chuckle the way she tried to figure out where she was. "I-I was just looking for this kitten. I heard her crying so I came to find her and help." She clutched the kitten close to her.

I smiled and swished my tail a bit more as I watcher her. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud 'CRACK' as a storm started the first thunder going off like a start gun. She jumped and hissed and she was suddenly behind me. She was hiding afraid of the storm that was about to start.

'That's right' he thought to him self 'I forgot how much she has hated storms. Ever since we were little.'

"Hey Julchen," I heard my self say not sure what I would say next, "Why don't you stay at my place until the storm is over." I was surprised when she gripped my shirt and nodded.

Although we tried to hurry it began to rain before we got to my house. As we walked into my house she had kept the kitten dry not even bothering to protect her self even though she hated the water. I kicked my shoes off and turned to look at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny!?" She napped obviously upset that she was all wet.

"You look so..." I paused 'cute.. whoa where did that come from' i thought "So pathetic." I laughed again. She pouted and that thought wandered back into my mind. 'Cute.'

"I am not pathetic!" She clung to the kitten her ears flat as her tail swished back and forth dripping water. She hadn't moved from the entry way.

"Well come on in you know where everything is." I said as i headed toward the kitchen for something to eat.

**Julchen**

I held the small kitten to my chest trying to keep the shivering thing warm. I felt awkward here for some reason. It had been a few years since I had actually carried a conversation with David.

"Want anything to drink?" He called from his kitchen as i sat on his couch getting it wet as I swished my soaking tail.

"Got any beer?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He said simply.

"Then I am alright." I said lying a bit I would of loved a glass of cold milk but i would of never asked for that.

"Alright." He said as he walked into the living room turning up the heat as he threw a towel on my head and handed me a glass of cold milk.

I took the milk hiding the enjoyment that he remembered my second choice of drink, with the towel. I didn't say thank you but I assume he didn't really except one. I sat and shared the glass with the kitten after finishing it put the glass on the coffee table and kicking up my feet. My dirty white boots knocking mud onto the table.

"Wow you are as lady like as ever." He leaned down and I peered at him wondering what her was doing. "I can see your underwear when you sit like that." I took off one of my boots and threw it at him.

"Pervert!"

"Well maybe you should not ware such short skirts."

"What I ware is my choice!"

"I don't choose to be a pervert. It is just instinct." David smiled at me.

"Ja, whatever."

"And you are the pot to call the kettle black. You are the one who used to pull my pants down and call me a girl because I didn't have a guy part."

I could feel my face flush "We were little."

"You are the pervert." He laughed

"Am not!" I said it with a hiss not really meaning to so to cover it up I went to take my other boot off. "When is this storm going to be over?" As if on cue a lighting lit up the room and a loud crack of thunder following and then an electric buzz along with the power cutting out.

I jumped and scrambled across the coffee table with the kitten in hand and hid behind the closest thing. That close thing happened to be David. I was surprised when he put an arm around me instead of pushing me away like he used to or maybe I always pushed him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I have returned no need to worry. So last chapter I didn't get as much in as I would of liked but i would rather have short chapters than uber long ones. This chapter will be rated T again. And there will be fluff. I love fluff. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**David**

I looked at Julchen the way she looked just as frightened as the orphaned kitten she was holding, it made my heart pound. I figured it was just the way she was curled up against me that caused it. Her hair still wet as she hid her face into my shoulder. When we were kids one of us would of pushed the other away. Yet oddly enough instead I had decided to put my arm around her. She shook. I didn't know if it was because she was scared or because she was cold from being wet, I figured it was both.

"Julchen?" I sounded like I was talking to an abused animal trying to calm it. I guess in a way I was. "It's alright. It is just a little bit of thunder and lighting."

"I-I am alright. Just fine. Awesome. Awesome." She said but she didn't move her ears flat atop her head as were the kittens.

The small feline was just a smaller all cat version of Julchen. Fur white as show eyes as red as fresh blood there ears and tail matching almost identically the only thing missing was a small scar on the kittens face. Julchen had one on her right cheek she had gotten it in a fight with Ivan at a Christmas party. They got in a drunken fight and Ivan pulled out a knife. Julchen and the kitten both trembled though the kitten only in fear where as Julchen was most likely shivering a long side the frightened trembles.

"You don't seem alright." I said quietly my arm still lightly wrapped around her. "Are you sure you are?"

She nodded "Ja. I am perfectly fine." She said then she got up straightened herself up and set the kitten on the couch next to me as she went back the the seat across from me. She still trembled though.

"You are shaking." I said the worry in my voice I think surprised the both of us.

"Nien. I am not." She tried to pretend she wasn't scared but he knew her to well to believe her even though he knew she could hold her own. "I take it the power is out for now then." She said looking up at the ceiling at the lights.

"I can go look at the breaker in the basement." I said simply as she nodded I got up lifting the kitten that had crawled into my lap and putting her in Julchen's. I chuckled a bit at the thought that a cat could warm up to me even though I am a, as Julchen says, nasty smelly mutt. "I will be back in a few minutes, listen for me and holler if the lights come on." She nodded and I headed for the basement.

**Julchen**

I watched him walk off toward his basement and lightly patted the kittens head.

"What do you think?" I asked the kitten only getting a small 'Mew' from it. "Ja that is what i thought too. He is just a smelly mutt..." I said to the kitten. Sometimes I think I said that just to convince myself. My thoughts began to wander. I first thought about when we were younger and the last time there was a thunder storm.

We were at school and the power went out everyone else in class thought it was the coolest thing ever. So of course i pretended it was the most Awesome thing in the world but as the lighting flashed and the thunder cracked in ran off and went and hid in the girls bathroom. David found me there i refused to come out because i had been crying but he drug me by my tail out from under the bathroom stall.

I laughed a little as I thought about. I was so emerged in thought I almost did here him calling my name from the basement.

"Hey Julchen! Julchen! The lights on yet?" His voice was from a far.

"Nien!" I yelled to him but then they flickered on. "Hey they are on now!" I yelled again.

"Sweet! We have power!" He said as he came back up the stairs.

I was shivering cold to the bone but I wasn't going to admit being cold nor would I admit that I wished the lighting would go off again and then a crack of thunder would go off so it would give me a reason to go cling to him. But it was silent but the pouring rain that fell and winds that howled.

He sat down next to me and I wrinkled my nose. "Hey David." I said looking at him.

"Yes?" He answered and looked at me his green eyes locked with mine.

"You smell like wet dog." I said a smirk pulling at the side of my lips.

"Really?" He sniffed himself.

"Ja. Wet dog and sweat." The smirk was in full bloom now. To my surprise he got up and started for his room. I was thinking he would make some sort of rude comment toward me but he didn't. I was a little disappointed he didn't continue our small game of cat and dog.

"Well then I will go take a shower." And with that he went into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

I shrugged it off I was only kidding with him although he did smell I truly didn't mind. I sighed and looked at the couch across from me and the towel on the arm of the small one. I picked up the towel and began to dry my self off a bit. After i felt a bit warmer and dryer I laid down on the couch with the Kitten and with in minutes possibly seconds of laying my head down I was asleep.

* * *

**Hey~ I hope you liked it. And sorry for any misspellings or improper punctuation I am laying in bed typing without my glasses or contacts in so I can't see all that well. And there wasn't as much fluff as i want there to be yet but i am to lazy to just go delete the sentences about fluff. There will be Fluff soon enough! But until next chapter~ **


End file.
